Bobby Farrell
Kazimierz Mazur |Wykonywany utwór = "Rivers of Babylon" "Ma Baker" |Edycja = 10 (gościnnie), 11}} Bobby Farrell, właśc. Roberto Alfonso Farrel (ur. 6 października 1949 w Sint Nicolaas na Arubie, zm. 30 grudnia 2010 w Sankt Petersburgu) – arubijski tancerz i piosenkarz, członek grupy Boney M. Życiorys W wieku 15 lat Farrel opuścił Arubę i został marynarzem. Mieszkał w Norwegii i w Holandii, by w końcu osiąść na dłużej w Niemczech. Pracował tam jako DJ, a jego talent został dostrzeżony przez Franka Fariana, późniejszego producenta m.in. grupy Boney M. Farrell został frontmanem i formalnie jedynym męskim wokalistą grupy - choć zaśpiewał w niej ostatecznie tylko dwie piosenki („Train to Skaville” i „We Kill the World”). W 2005 roku wystąpił w roli tancerza w teledysku Rogera Sancheza „Turn on the Music”. Ostatnie lata życia spędził w Amsterdamie. 29 grudnia 2010 przed i po koncercie w Petersburgu uskarżał się na problemy z oddychaniem, pozostał w pokoju hotelowym, gdzie rano znaleziono go martwego. Przyczyną śmierci była choroba serca, na którą cierpiał od 10 lat. Dyskografia ;Albumy *''Take the Heat Off Me'' (1976) *''Love for Sale'' (1977) *''Nightflight to Venus'' (1978) *''Oceans of Fantasy'' (1979) *''Boonoonoonoos'' (1981) *''Christmas Album'' (1981) *''Ten Thousand Lightyears'' (1984) *''Eye Dance'' (1985) ;Single *„Baby Do You Wanna Bump” (1975) *„Daddy Cool” (1976) *„Sunny” (1976) *„Ma Baker” (1977) *„Belfast” (1977) *„Rivers of Babylon” / „Brown Girl in the Ring” (1978) *„Rasputin” (1978) *„Mary’s Boy Child / Oh My Lord” (1978) *„Painter Man” (UK only, 1979) *„Hooray! Hooray! It’s a Holi-Holiday” (1979) *„Gotta Go Home” / „El Lute” (1979) *„I’m Born Again” / „Bahama Mama” (1979) *„I See a Boat on the River” / „My Friend Jack” (1980) *„Children of Paradise” / „Gadda-Da-Vida” (1980) *„Felicidad (Margherita)” (1980) *„Malaika” / „Consuela Biaz” (1981) *„We Kill the World (Don’t Kill the World)” / „Boonoonoonoos” (1981) *„Little Drummer Boy” / „6 Years of Boney M. Hits (Boney M. on 45)” (1981) *„The Carnival Is Over” / „Going Back West” (1982) *„Zion’s Daughter” (1982) *„Jambo – Hakuna Matata (No Problems)” (1983) *„Somewhere in the World” (1984) *„Kalimba de Luna” (1984) *„Happy Song” – Boney M. and Bobby Farrell with the School Rebels (1984) *„My Chérie Amour” (1985) *„Young, Free and Single” – Boney M. featuring Bobby Farrell (1985) *„Daddy Cool (Anniversary Recording '86)” (1986) *„Bang Bang Lulu” (1986) *„Rivers of Babylon (Remix '88)” / „Mary’s Boy Child / Oh My Lord (Remix '88)” – Boney M. Reunion '88 (1988) *„Megamix” (1988) *„The Summer Mega Mix” (1989) *„Malaika (Lambada Remix)” (1989) *„Everybody Wants to Dance Like Josephine Baker” (1989) *„Stories” (1990) *„Christmas Mega Mix” (1992) *„Megamix” (1992) *„Brown Girl in the Ring (Remix '93)” (1993) *„Ma Baker (Remix '93)” (1993) *„Papa Chico” – Boney M. feat. Liz Mitchell (1994) *„Somebody Scream – Ma Baker” – Boney M. vs. Horny United/Sash! (1999) *„Daddy Cool '99" – Boney M. 2000 feat. Mobi T. (1999) *„Hooray! Hooray! (Caribbean Night Fever)” – Boney M. 2000 (1999) *„Sunny (Remix)” – Boney M. 2000 (2000) *„Daddy Cool 2001” (2001) *„Sunny (Mousse T. Remix)” (2006) *„Felicidad America (Obama-Obama)” – Boney M. feat. Sherita O. & Yulee B. (2009) Zobacz też *Mateusz Ziółko *Kazimierz Mazur Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Zmarli wokaliści Kategoria:Wokaliści dziesiątej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści jedenastej edycji